victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat's Brother
Although he has never been seen, Cat frequently mentions her odd brother which became a running gag in "Victorious" and again in "Sam and Cat". Cat's brother has been the cameraman for a few of Cat's videos on TheSlap.com and has a pet turtle with 'special problems'. Dan Schneider has said on Twitter that "@Lolmaxishot I hope we WILL see Cat's brother soon. @ArianaGrande wants me to play him! Haha. ;)." It's heavily implied that he is mentally ill, psychotic or deranged. While he still remains unseen, his hand was seen holding a pickle which he found in the street during one of Cat's videos where she teaches the elderly about their phones. Whenever Cat says something about her brother, she usually starts with, "One time my brother..." Several strange things have happened to him or have been done by him. Cat mentions him in a Slap post about the song Best Friend's Brother reassuring everyone that, although she's Tori's best friend, the song is not about her or her brother. Strange Behavior and Actions *Cat mentions that her brother goes to the bathroom on their lawn sometimes. (Tori the Zombie) *For Cat's last birthday, she thought her parents were going to get her a bike, but when she got home he was trying to cut off his hair, so their mom yelled at him. (The Birthweek Song) *Cat said her brother got shot on a bus by a clown, who is really his cousin Jesse, because he kept poking at him and saying "What'cha gonna do about it, clown, huh?" (Beck Falls for Tori) *Jade wanted him to get her 12 gallons of fake blood for her play but is shocked to find out he got her real blood. (Prom Wrecker) *On TheSlap, Cat posted that she hates it when he plays hide and seek with the police. *Cat said that her brother bit her foot. (iParty with Victorious) *Cat was the only one who knew about the flavor of ice cream "Funky Nut Blast." This is because her mom gives it to her brother all the time and it is his favorite flavor. She puts his "special" medicine in it. (Ice Cream for Ke$ha) *Cat mentioned on TheSlap that her brother is no longer allowed to go outside by himself. *Cat said her brother painted part of his body purple for a job interview. He didn't get it. (Tori Gets Stuck) *Cat said her brother went to prison and told them he was a vegetarian so he got special food. However, it was revealed that this actually happened on an airplane. (Locked Up!) *Cat worries when her brother eats things that aren't food. She's fairly sure he ate her charm bracelet. (Freak the Freak Out) *He was stabbed in Japan, apparently by accident. He is better now, according to Cat. (Freak the Freak Out) *Cat says that her brother fell out of a 4-story hotel in Las Vegas and landed on a roof of a shuttle bus. When Tori asked if he's okay now, she says that he's not, he's "seriously messed up." (Who Did It to Trina?) *Pizza no longer gets delivered to their house because her brother used to get a bucket of raw chicken parts, and it is implied that he dumped them on the delivery boy. (Tori Tortures Teacher). *He once tried to fill their pool with garbage. (Tori Tortures Teacher) *Cat mentioned that her brother is banned from parades and being around horses because he once did something inappropriate at one involving a horse at a parade. (Terror on Cupcake Street) *Cat said that the reason she dyed her hair red was because she came home late once and he smashed a glass vase over her head, thinking she was an intruder, and Cat says she loved the color of the blood. She also ended the video because she wanted to spend time with her brother before he went to the clinic. (Tweet Time With Cat) *Cat said her brother got his head stuck in the toilet, and has apparently done so many times. (TheSlap) *Cat posted that her brother howls at the moon sometimes because whenever he doesn't shave for a few days he thinks he's becoming a werewolf. (TheSlap) *Cat posted in she sometimes comes out of a store in the mall and finds her brother knee deep in the fountain, searching for "free money." (Trending Now!) *Cat posted that her brother "bought" 23 Christmas trees. A few hours later, the cops took them back to the park and re-planted them. Meaning he actually stole them from a park. (TheSlap) *Cat was talking about how her brother makes Christmas beef every year. She later brought it into school and handed it out to everyone. André refused to eat it because he ate her brother's Thanksgiving sausage once, and he's "still a mess." Trina ate some and states that she's a mess because of it. Cat also said that he steals the beef and then "he rubs it with --" and then she gets cut off by Jade. (A Christmas Tori) *He tapes Cat's video, but he can't focus the camera. He keeps taping random things such as an apple and a box of tissues, and he keeps scratching himself, which his doctor says he's not supposed to do. Cat talks to him like he's a baby for most of the video, and has to call her mom at the end because he keeps scratching. (Cat Makes the Elderly Laugh) *Cat mentions that her brother went to a home for troubled girls to meet troubled girls. (The Gorilla Club) *Cat mentions that her brother once smashed a bunch of mannequins with a hammer in a department store, and the police were called. (Trending Now!) *He and Cat used to watch "I Married My Mom" at the special hospital where he was handcuffed to his bed. (Car, Rain, & Fire) *Cat's brother replaced the seatbelts in his car with rope because "He just really likes rope."(Car, Rain, & Fire) *He keeps a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car. (Car, Rain, & Fire) *He wants to show a pickle he found on the sidewalk. (Cat Teaches The Elderly) *He screams at trees and buses in the car. (Driving Tori Crazy) *He tapes Cat's video 'Cat Tells Jade a Joke.' *Cat was going to take him to a ballet, but the judge stated that he is not allowed to be around ballerinas. (TheSlap) *He got some weird stain on his car, and it was taken to "the lab" for analysis. (Tori Goes Platinum) *They had to stay at a motel, because he accidentally flooded their whole house. (TheSlap) *He taught Cat how to pick locks. (TheSlap) *He receives special medication from special doctors. (The Blonde Squad) *He lit firecrackers in a grocery store on Labor Day. (TheSlap) *His judge said had to stay in a 30 foot tall building for 6-18 months. (TheSlap.com segment) *He and his friends sometimes have a "meating." (Wanko's Warehouse) *He took a vacuum from a church. Trina asked if Cat called the church and told them he had it, but Cat said they wouldn't want it back now. (Wanko's Warehouse) *He sleeps on a toilet sometimes. (The Hambone King) *He drinks milk all day, despite being allergic to dairy products. (The Hambone King) *He has a pet turtle who has 'special problems' and is taken to Pet Mergency often as the nurse knows each of the Valentine family. (Opposite Date) *He once had a tinkle-aid stand; it wasn't lemonade. (Three Girls And A Moose) *He keeps barking like a dog to Cat. (Cat's Random Thoughts) *He has a tarantula and it is living in the Valentine's Christmas tree. (TheSlap) *He ate everybody's Christmas presents even though none of them were edible. (TheSlap) *He eats rare roast beefs. (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade) *He was sent to a special Mental Hospital in Idaho with his parents for 6-24 months. (Star Spangled Tori) *He puts hot sauce on everything, but never on his food. (Sam & Cat: #GoomerSitting) *Cat said that she used to hide in a closet from her brother "to survive." (Sam & Cat: #StuckInABox) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:No Appearance